Heart's End
by spikesduck
Summary: The events that take place during the very end and after the episode Heart, from Sam and Dean's POV


**Author – **Benaboo

**Rating **– This is just Pg-13 … if the rating is wrong I apologize.

**Genre – **Angst/Hurt

**Characters – **Sam, Dean and Madison

**Spoilers – **If you haven't seen the episode _Heart _you might not want to read this until you do.

**Warnings – **a little violence

**Setting – **This is my take on what happens during the episode _Heart, _at the very end when Sam goes to shoot Madison and how it happens, and what happens after he does it. This is from Sam's POV and Dean's POV.

**Title – **Just an addition to the name of the original episode

**Disclaimer – **I don't own the characters in Supernatural, Eric Kripke does, I'm just borrowing them for a short story on what I believed happened at the end of the episode nothing more.

**Heart's End**

Sam POV

No matter what I did, the tears wouldn't stop. I didn't want to do it, even though I knew I had to, that there was no other choice other than the one laid out before me. Dean and Madison were right, this was the only way to save her, and she asked me to do it, she put her trust in me. I tried to think of any other way but shooting her, my mind spinning into denial, but it was useless, and I knew it. All the thoughts running through my head about Madison just made me cry harder and I turned to look at Dean, the tears streaming down my face.

I knew the look on his face was his way of saying he was sorry that this had to be done, and that he didn't want me to have to do it. I almost changed my mind and asked him to do it, because I knew he would to spare me the pain and utter hopelessness that was deep in my heart, but I didn't. I turned my head away from him and looked back into the living room where Madison was standing with her back to me and her head down, and I didn't move for a second, trying to be strong and knowing that this was it, and there was no turning back. I felt my shoulders slump as I found my inner resolve, and letting out a small breath I walked into the room.

As I walked up to her I took a long look at her, remembering the passion we had shared the day before. Her dark brown hair cascaded down just past her shoulders, so long and beautiful, and all I could remember was running my hands through it, and how soft it felt on my large hands. I could recall how it felt to run my hands over her shoulders and down to the small of her back, caressing her equally soft skin. Our lovemaking replayed in my mind and how we fell asleep afterward in each other's arms, and a fresh round of tears hit me and I hesitated again, not sure if I could go through with this.

The moment I came up behind her she lifted her head, and I could hear her breath catch. She knew; knew that I was there behind her, and that I was going to do what she had begged me to do just minutes before. For a quick moment I thought about just doing it quick, but I couldn't. Instead I put my hand gently yet firmly on her shoulder and bent down to kiss the top of her head, taking in the scent of her beautiful hair. I couldn't look her in the eyes though, I would lose my resolve and she wouldn't want that, so I kept her back to me. Madison sighed, turned her head to kiss my hand, and whispered, "Do it now Sam. Save me, please." Even more tears streamed down my face, and I held her close to me as I put the gun to her back.

I pulled the trigger.

Dean POV

Although I knew it was coming I flinched when I heard the shot.

I was numb, and I continued to stare blankly at the door Sam had went through just a minute before. I couldn't move for a few minutes, and even though I could feel a tear running down my cheek I made no move to wipe it away, as I couldn't will any part of me to even move. Thoughts ran through my head though, I couldn't stop from thinking them no matter how hard I tried. I wanted to be angry at Madison for asking Sam to do this, but I couldn't, she was a sweet woman and it wasn't her fault that she got bit. I couldn't be angry with her for asking Sam to shoot her either, she trusted him, maybe even loved him although they hadn't known each other that long. My younger brother had, though he didn't voice it, but he didn't have to, I knew the kid too well.

I thought I shouldn't have let him do it, but that wouldn't have helped make it any better. I couldn't help feeling that way either though. I'm his big brother and it's my job to protect him, why couldn't I protect him from this? I wanted to, I tried to let him back out of it, but he wouldn't let me do it, and a part of me realized deep down that I had to let him do it. I had to keep reminding myself that Sam wasn't a little kid anymore, that he was a grown up, a man now, and that sometimes he had to do things his own way. It was hard for me to think that way; he'll always just be my little brother to me.

I don't know how much time passed while I just stood there; silently crying and not wanting to face the sight in the next room, but eventually I pulled myself out of it and walked over to the door. I could see Sam kneeling on the ground and holding Madison's body to him, but I only saw the top of her head and the lower part of her body. I waited for a moment, I wanted to give him as much time as I possibly could, but the truth was that someone could have heard the shot and called the police. We couldn't afford a run in with the law right now, we had to keep moving, keep the Feds off our trail.

I finally got my nerve and walked up to him, and I put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. I could see Madison's body a lot clearer now, blood from the gunshot wound covering most of her shirt and dripping down to pool on the floor, her eyes opened in surprise. My initial thought was that Sam had shot her without her knowing he was there, but then from the way he was cradling her I couldn't be so sure. His hands were covered in blood and even though he was facing away from me I knew he was still crying, and it broke my insides to see him like this. I had to get him moving though, so I spoke gently, and as sensitively as I possibly could to him.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I know you could use more time to grieve, but we have to go. Someone might have heard the gunshot."

For a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer me, he went so still, but he sighed and in a low cracked voice replied, "I know." He moved his hand up to Madison's face and taking his fingers gently close her eyes, and then he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Maddy. I promise you, I'll do what I can to find a cure for this so no one else has to die. I'll find a way." He hugged her close then carefully put her body on the floor, as if she could have still been alive and he didn't want to hurt her. He just knelt there for a few more seconds before getting up and turning around to face me. We looked at each other for a second before Sam looked away and walked past me, and I knew he was leaving and not coming back. I took one last look at Maddy as well and made a promise to her of my own.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll help Sam get through this and I'll help him try to a cure too. You have my word." With that I turned my back and walked away, making my way to the car and Sam sitting inside it. I knew it would take some time but I was determined to help my little brother in any way I possibly could. It's my job as a big brother, and I love him.

**The End**


End file.
